Lágrimas de Dolor
by Sango-Tsunade
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto sufrio una gran perdida en su vida, ahora esta en la busqueda de reencontrar su felicidad y por fin derramar lo que núnca ha hecho "Lágrimas de Amor" ¿Lograra su objetivo?.Les invito a descubrirlo y disfrutar de esta historia.


Lagrimas de Amor

**Lagrimas de Amor**

By: Sango- Tsunade

**Disclaimer:**CCS lamentablemente no me pertenece, pertenece al grupo Clamp. Y solo en mis más locos sueños Syaoran y Eriol me pertenecen.

Este es un fic dedicado especialmente a Viridiana, mi ne-chan querida como una celebración en motivo a la que yo llamaría su obra maestra "Nuestra Primera vez y nuestra primeras consecuencias", y como recordatorio de que nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que trasciende países y la enlazan sentimientos profundos. Además de ser cierto regalo de cumpleaños que debía ya lo ves soy tardía pero segura n.n.

A todos los demás los invito a disfrutar de esta historia comenzando con un mensaje para ustedes:

"_Sin la amistad y el amor la vida no es vida"_

_Las calles de Tomoeda se hallaban sumidas en medio de una estruendosa tormenta. Arrodillada en medio del jardín de su casa y con el alma no partida en dos, si no en múltiples pedazos los cuales, pensó no poder recomponer, se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto. Sus ojos proyectaban un profundo y oscuro dolor del cual no hallaba salida. Dentro de si, aun intentaba canalizar lo que había sucedido, como su vida plena en felicidad había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Cuando el retumbar de un rayo se escucho en el fondo y su luminosidad la golpeo, fue como un regreso a la triste y dura realidad, se había quedado sola, ya no tenía a nadie en este mundo. _

A lo lejos se podía escuchar el sonido del despertador, el cual con mucha dificultad, la trajo del mundo de los sueños.

-Hace mucho que no soñaba con ese día – dijo para si misma mientras se desperezaba y dirigiendo su mirada a la ventana, concluyo que la posible causa de ese hecho fuera el clima. Se podía observar una ligera llovizna, y lo que se pronosticaba como un día nublado, gris y melancólico.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomo un baño y bajo a la cocina,- Bueno días mamá, Buenos días papá, Buenos días hermano- se le escucho decir al retrato de la que una vez fue la familia Kinomoto, su familia. Aun recordaba el día en que los había perdido, fue en un día como, un día de mucha lluvia, con el cual a veces soñaba.

Recordaba todo lo sucedido como si fuera ayer….

_Su madre había muerto al ella cumplir los 3 años, así que su familia cercana se reducía solo a su padre y su hermano. Su padre era profesor de arqueología, con el pasar de los años y después de estar en varias excavaciones arqueológicas, el corazón de su padre se empezó a debilitar, trayéndole muchos percances a su salud y no pudiendo seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevaba antes. _

_Era sábado por la mañana, como todos lo días desde que tenia uso de razón, estaban desayunando en familia, su padre como siempre con un delantal y una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, por el contrario el engendro de su hermano, estaba sentado en la mesa "leyendo el periódico", con un gran chichón en la cabeza propinado por ella al haberla llamado mounstro, si con el pasar de los años al fin lo había alcanzado lo suficiente como para poder defenderse un poco mejor. De repente su padre se empezó a poner pálido, ella vio en el momento en que posaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Touya preocupado actuó rápidamente, preparándolo todo para llevarlo lo más rápido posible al hospital, le indico que se quedara en la casa, prometiendo llamar en cuanto todo estuviera controlado, ella no quería quedarse, pero entendía las razones por las cuales su hermano le pidió que lo hiciera, ella sabia que si su padre moría, Touya no quería que lo viera derrumbarse ante la noticia, quería estar fuerte primero, para afrontar la situación y prepararse para darle la noticia a ella, para ayudarla a pasar por la situación que una vez el paso con su madre y que afortunadamente ella no se acordaba._

_Mientras, afuera se empezaba a desatar lo que se proyectaba una gran tormenta, lo que ayudaba a aumentar su preocupación. Pasaron horas y horas de angustia hasta que por fin sonó el teléfono, desesperada corrió a tomarlo, pero no era Touya como ella esperaba…_

_-Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted la señorita Kinomoto?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea._

_-Si soy yo ¿Quién es usted?-respondió._

_-Soy el teniente Takahashi de la policía de transito del distrito de tomoeda- dijo con voz austera y ruda, presentándose. Haciendo una larga pausa- Lamento informarle que ha ocurrido un accidente de transito, en los cuales han fallecido Touya y Fujitaka Kinomoto, dentro de sus objetos y registros personales, encontramos su número, quisiéramos confirmar si usted es su familiar, para que venga a reconocer los cuerpos…señorita ¿esta allí?, ¿señorita?,¿Señorita?...-_

_Sakura solo recordaba haberse desconectado del mundo, desde el momento en que el oficial dijo que su hermano y su padre habían muerto, aun no podía creer que en un rápido e imprevisto giro del destino, en un mismo día hubiera perdido a las dos personas que más quería en este mundo. Se sintió morir por dentro creyó que nunca se recuperaría. Como una especie de zombi, corrió hacia fuera, buscando una especie de salida al dolor tan grande que abracaba su corazón. Arrodillada en medio del jardín de su casa y mirando hacia el cielo grito de dolor, grito lo más alto que pudo, confundiéndose con los truenos que habían alrededor, por todo el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro._

Regresando del mundo de sus pensamientos, se hizo las mismas preguntas que desde la muerte de su familia se preguntaba así mismo, ¿alguna vez volvería ser feliz?, ¿llenaría alguien de nuevo ese vació que llevaba por dentro?, siempre se hacia las mismas preguntas y hasta ahora no encontraba una respuesta.

Así que dándole un comienzo a un nuevo día, se encamino hacia su trabajo por el mismo camino de cerezos por el cual iba desde la primaria, aunque con ciertas diferencias, ya no había un padre despidiéndola en la puerta de la casa y ningún hermano con su bicicleta la rebasara y la fastidiara, que la "protegiera" de todos los chicos. Lo bueno era que tenía amigos, si amigos que la ayudaron a salir el poso cuando más lo necesitaba, que estuvieron con ella desde el momento en que ocurrió esa terrible tragedia y que gracias a los cuales pudo de nuevo recuperar su vida.

Ahora con ánimos renovados aplicando el dicho que dice que _"después de la tormenta regresa la calma"_, la renovada Sakura Kinomoto, recorría el mundo en la búsqueda de lo que una vez perdió, embarcándose en el barco en donde muchos están metidos aunque crean que lo tienen todo, en la gran búsqueda de la felicidad, y así por fin derramar lo que nunca había derramado _Lagrimas de Amor_.

_¿Encontrara Sakura Kinomoto la felicidad?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo._

* * *

Después de una gran ausencia de la publicación, es un gusto y un gran placer volver a escribir para ustedes y más por las razones por las que lo he hecho. Les agradecería de corazón sus sugerencias para seguir mejorando como escritora y así poder entregarles cada vez, trabajos de mejor calidad. Se despide de ustedes con mucho cariño:

_**Sango-Tsunade** _


End file.
